Computing devices can be utilized to collect and organize information, such as multimedia information stored as one or more files. As an example, many computing devices allow users to store songs in digitally-encoded media files for playback by the computing device and/or for transmission to and playback on another device. Examples of such devices include personal computers, tablet computing devices, dedicated music player devices, and mobile telephones. With some products, a user can define one or more libraries of audio files (e.g., song recordings) that are stored on a device by, for example, purchasing the audio files from online music stores and/or copying the music from compact discs or other media. These audio files are then generally accessible on the device and can be played back by the user on demand.
In some systems, each audio file can be described and categorized based on a number of attributes such as genre, artist name, album name, song name, length, bitrate, file type, etc. These descriptions are typically stored as metadata, and can be used to organize and browse libraries of audio files. Some user interfaces for interacting with such libraries can include an aggregated view that groups audio files by an attribute. Typically, selection of an object representing the attribute presents a new view in which the audio files corresponding to the attribute are displayed. In some such user interfaces, one or more of the audio files can be selected by the user for playback.